


Three Ships

by multicalore



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicalore/pseuds/multicalore
Summary: Three months have passed since the events of Crooked Kingdom, and with only half the gang left in Ketterdam, there hasn’t been much happening. Until Kaz Brekker arrives at the Van Eck mansion with a job proposal to Wylan and Jesper: steal Heleen Van Houden’s precious gem collection.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

**KAZ**

~~  
  
~~

**K** az Brekker walked the streets of Ketterdam a rich man.

Of course, he had been a rich man before, but the Ice Court job made him an even richer man. And although Kaz Brekker definitely liked being a rich man, he never turned down a job with the perks of accumulating even more  _ kruge _ and becoming, you guessed it, an even richer man. That was the thing that made Kaz the most feared man in the Barrel: he always said yes. Taking so many risks was a death wish for anyone with common sense, but not only was Kaz Brekker a rich man, he was also a very skilled lockpick and thief.

Everyone’s knowledge that he would never turn down a job, whether it be because of pride or pure skill, was why he was now strolling across the Geldstraat with his hat, his cane, and a job proposal in mind for the current two inhabitants of the Van Eck Mansion.

One week earlier, a man named Vincent Krutzen had approached Kaz in the Crow Club and informed him of a job that needed doing, and  _ who better to ask than Kaz Brekker?  _ Kaz had listened patiently to Krutzen’s elaborate description of his game plan- which Kaz would obviously not follow, because he was Dirtyhands, and Dirtyhands didn’t need anyone telling him how to or how not to conduct his missions- until he butted in and asked Krutzen, “what makes you think that I will be doing this alone?”

Krutzen stumbled over his words. “I apologize, Mister Brekker. You are welcome to invite a crew to complete the job, if it is what you wish?”

“Of course I will be taking a crew with me. I may be the most skilled thief in Ketterdam, Vincent Krutzen, but surely you cannot expect me to steal such a highly ranked individual’s jewels all by myself?” Kaz said.

“A highly ranked individual?”

Kaz nodded. “To steal their jewels is a risky heist, but it’s nothing I haven’t done before.” He fought the urge to smirk. Word had never ended up getting out that Kaz and his crew of six had breached the Ice Court three months before, and he planned to keep it that way.

‘By all means, Mister Brekker, you are allowed a crew for a job as daring as this. But keep in mind that you will have to split the reward.’ The tone in his voice said that he knew how Kaz liked his money, and they were both businessmen, and who didn’t like a crisp stack of  _ kruge  _ at the end of the day?

‘Of course. I am not that selfish when it comes to sharing what I earn, Krutzen. How much do you propose?’ 

‘Eight million  _ kruge _ .’

‘Ten.’

‘Mister Brekker, eight million is how much the buyer in Ravka is offering. It is not up to me.’ Krutzen articulated.

Kaz went to stand up and leave, saying, ‘Ten million  _ kruge _ . No more, no less. If you refuse, then you will simply have to find another man in the Barrel to take on this job. And he will probably be dead by the end of it.’

Krutzen also stood from his chair, raising his hands, but with a rigid expression on his face. ‘Fine. Fine. Ten million  _ kruge _ . But I expect all of the jewels intact, no damaged gems. I hope you will be able to provide that, Mister Brekker.’

Kaz frowned. ‘You are the one asking  _ me _ , Krutzen. Surely you should know that all of my work is completed in such a way that they end up paying me more than they offered in the first place.’

And then he left, swinging open the doors of the Crow Club and letting his cloak get swept behind him in the rush of the wind.

***

When Kaz arrived at the Van Eck mansion, he took a few minutes to compose himself. He had not seen Wylan nor Jesper since the Ice Court heist, and although he would never admit it, he missed them.

Kaz Brekker and Jesper Fahey had been mutual acquaintances since Kaz first joined the Dregs. They’d had a few scraps over time, especially after he had sold them out to the Dime Lions, but their history had kept them together. He was prone to making mistakes- but always proved himself with his shooting skills. Not to mention that without the help from his father, Colm Fahey, they may not have escaped the aftermath of the heist with so little casualties. 

Wylan Van Eck, the exiled son of mercher Jan Van Eck, had shown himself to indeed be helpful with his knowledge of the layout of the Ice Court, and his minor expertise in demolitions. Everybody had doubted Wylan at first- and if he was honest, Kaz wasn’t completely convinced either- due to his youthful looks. 

Kaz walked up to the big brass knocker on the front door. It was in the shape of an anchor, a serpent coiled around it. He thought for a moment if he should just pick the lock and enter unannounced, but it seemed uncalled for. So he simply adjusted his hat and knocked on the door. 

He stood there, leaning on his cane, for a few minutes. The mansion was quite large, and although most people who lived in a house this big would hire servants or maids to wait round every corner, Wylan and Jesper didn’t strike him as the entitled type.

Just as Kaz was about to turn away from the mansion and rethink why he had thought this would be a good idea, the tall door opened with an almighty creak and a head of red-gold curls peered round the door.

‘Kaz!’ Wylan exclaimed, opening the door fully.

Wylan had not changed much at all in the three months that Kaz had distanced himself from the others. He still looked about twelve years old, with his ruddy curls and curious eyes, and a complexion as pale and smooth as a sheet of paper. There was something about his air, though, that made Kaz feel as though he should bow. It was probably the responsibility of taking over an entire mansion that had made this change to Wylan’s aura.

Wylan stepped aside to let Kaz in. He was looking at Kaz rather peculiarly, holding so many questions about his missing time that needed answering inside his head.

Kaz swept into the hall, his cloak blowing behind him and twirling his cane.

‘You hold up this place pretty nice, merchling.’ He said, looking around the room.

‘I try, Kaz.’ There was an amused tinge to his voice that Kaz had not heard before.

He looked at Wylan as if to ask,  _ where’s Jesper? _ , and knowing what he meant, Wylan turned to the stairway and shouted ‘ _ Jes! _ ’. 

Kaz’s eyebrows lifted. ‘A little bit louder than what I’m used to, Wylan.’

  
‘It’s very inconvenient,’ Wylan sighed. ‘I never know where he is, and it doesn’t help that this house is so big.’

Their attempt at small talk was interrupted as Jesper’s lanky silhouette made its way down the stairs. 

‘Kaz?’

Kaz rolled his eyes. ‘It’s me, Fahey.’

Jesper reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his one of his arms around Wylan’s shoulders. The hint of a blush fought its way onto the latter boy's face while he seemed to be very interested in the carpet.

Kaz watched as Jesper’s mouth turned into a grin. ‘Long time no see, Brekker.’

‘It’s only been three months. Don’t start worshipping the ground I walk on just yet.’ Kaz replied.

After a moment of silence, Kaz said, ‘I have a proposal for you. And I don’t care if you don’t want to do it because you’re already rich. A man can never have enough money.’

‘What do you propose?’ Jesper asked.

Kaz smirked. ‘I’ve received an offer of thirteen million  _ kruge _ , for performing the daring act of stealing the prized gem collection of a certain someone.’

Jesper and Wylan looked at each other, as if saying,  _ oh no, not again. _ ‘Who?’ Wylan asked.

‘We all know our friend Heleen van Houden, yes?’

Wylan stared at Kaz, mouth agape. ‘Tante Heleen? As in, Heleen of the Menagerie? Kaz, you’re crazy. We can’t do that!’

Kaz said, ‘Of course we can do it. We broke into the Ice Court anonymously and successfully returned, didn’t we? It’s very possible to sneak into a meagre old mansion and steal some diamonds.’

Wylan looked to the side and then at his shoes, staying silent. Then he looked to Jesper, who had recovered from his own disbelief.

‘If nobody says anything, I’ll just leave with my offer and pretend I never asked you.’ Kaz said eventually.

Jesper narrowed his eyes at Kaz. ‘Just say you missed us, you bastard.’

Kaz replied, ‘Never.’


	2. Chapter 2

2  
WYLAN

Wylan’s mind was whirring all around the place as he was standing in front of Kaz Brekker, who was in the process of explaining to both him and Jesper what they would need to plan for the heist.

Wylan had not practised demolitions since the Ice Court, and although he could remember what to do, he still doubted himself. Kaz had said he wasn’t even sure if they would need bombs, so what was even the point of him going? Jesper’s skills in the shooting field was always helpful for jobs, and Kaz’s talent for sleight of hand, lockpicking, and general ability to escape or get through any situation was how he made his living.  
As Jesper and Kaz discussed, Wylan thought to himself, why are we doing this?. He’d gotten caught up in the Dregs since Jesper had gone to recruit Wylan under Kaz’s instructions, and from there he’d begun his short-lived life of crime. Although Wylan was of course thankful that he’s successfully escaped the past of living under the same roof as his father, Jan Van Eck, and that he had met Jesper, Kaz, Inej, Nina and Matthias, he couldn’t help but feel wrong knowing that it wasn’t the life for him.

The past three months had been a jumble of sorting out and making the Van Eck mansion his own, helping Jesper to overcome his gambling addiction, and grieving Matthias.

Wylan missed the big Fjerdan in a way that made his heart ache. He could be a pain at times, and at the beginning, have prejudiced points of views, but he thought about how kind he had turned out to be. He hated, hated the Drüskelle who had taken his life. The thought was always invading his head, and Wylan had shed many tears over the loss of his friend.

With the thoughts of Matthias still pricking his mind, Wylan snapped out of it and joined Jesper and Kaz’s discussion.

‘What jewels, exactly, are we going to be stealing?’ he asked.

‘The most expensive and important ones are the black opal, the diamonds, and the tanzanite. Those are the ones we need. But we’re going to take all of them, just because we can.’  
Wylan chewed his bottom lip. He didn’t exactly love the idea of risking his life, his reputation, and his sanity trying to get these gems. But he was going to do it anyway.

***

Once Kaz had made his quick departure, Wylan practised a few songs on his flute to take his mind off things. He had been learning one particular tune over the past few days, and he was finally getting the hang of it. 

A couple of minutes in, the door to the music room opened. Jesper stood leaning in the doorway, beaming. 

‘Sounds great, Wy.’ He said.  
Wylan felt his cheeks heat up. He cursed his stupid face. He mumbled a ‘Thanks,’ in response. He hated himself for always getting flustered when Jesper complimented him.

Jesper walked over to Wylan. He took the flute from his hands, being very careful. 

Jesper said, ‘You should teach me, someday.’

Wylan let out a laugh. ‘Huh?’

‘What?! You don’t think I have the capability to learn an instrument?’ 

‘Of course I do. Anyone can learn an instrument. It’s just, I’d not really expect it from you.’ Wylan said.

Setting the flute down, Jesper held Wylan’s chin softly and looked into his blue eyes, coming closer. ‘I’m full of surprises, merchling.’ He said quietly. And then he kissed Wylan on the mouth, a tentative brush of his lips, giving him time so that he could respond. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Wylan, something that always happened when he kissed Jesper, no matter how many times. 

They pulled away, and Wylan smiled shyly.

One of the reasons that Wylan was glad that he had gone on the heist was meeting Jesper. They were definite opposites, and they had their struggles, but they adored each other. Wylan had never met another individual he had cared for as much as Jesper. He felt as though they made each other even, as though their differences balanced in a way that shouldn’t make sense.

Jesper rested his chin on Wylan’s shoulder. ‘Now, I think you should teach me the flute this very second.’

***

A few hours, several wrong notes and many laughing fits later, Wylan had “successfully” -Jesper’s words, not his- taught him a short tune. It had almost taken his mind off the heist completely.

That night, when Wylan went to bed, coursing through his mind were nightmarish scenarios of Jesper or Kaz. What had happened the last time they had performed a heist? They had lost a friend. They had lost a lot of their sanity. Of course, this was nothing like the Ice Court heist. But what would happen if they got caught? Wylan didn’t doubt that Heleen had reasonable punishments in mind for anything or anyone that crossed paths with her in the wrong way. Just what she did for a living churned his stomach. 

You’re braver than this, Wylan said to himself. He wasn’t going to let a heist, let alone the least dangerous heist he had been on (although the grand total of heists he had performed were so far only at one, but still), drive him mad. He just wasn’t.

But he still couldn’t ignore the feeling of pure dread at the thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

3  
JESPER

Over the next few days, the planning began.

None of them knew the layout of Heleen van Houden’s mansion, but Kaz, the miracle worker- or rather, the sneaky bastard he was- had acquired information on it and a rough sketch of the dwelling.

Jesper grew jittery and excited at the thought of finally having something to do; he was getting bored of the simple life he’d been living since the Ice Court. He missed running on the satisfaction of a job gone right, and even gambling.

Right now, he longed for that sense of familiarity again. The soothing click of the dial as Makker’s Wheel spun, the high of winning a bet, the surge of adrenaline as he lost and started a new game, hoping to win again.

He also, surprisingly, missed his father a lot. Colm Fahey had been there for him and the rest of the gang after the heist, and coming clean to him about the money he’d spent not on university, but on bets, had removed a weight on Jesper’s shoulders he’d been carrying for so long he hadn’t noticed until it was gone. Colm had returned to Jesper’s life unannounced, and at first, he didn’t feel comfortable with him there after being away for so long- he hadn’t wanted to be reminded of Novyi Zem; the life he’d left behind, the wrongness of staying there, and the ache of missing his mother. But as the days went on during the heist, Colm had been there for all of them. Jesper had learnt how to begin appreciating his father more. He really did miss him.

‘So, in summary, we enter through the basement latch, make our way up, maneuver our way round the mansion and enter the jewel room, where we risk our lives in obtaining a few gems?’ Wylan said, and brought Jesper out of his stupor as he realised he was still sitting with him and Kaz.

‘Don’t play that voice with me, merchling. They’re not just a few simple gems; they’re a few simple gems with the power to make us each just over three million kruge richer. And suspects of robbery, but that doesn’t matter.’ Kaz said.

Wylan said, ‘Don’t say that.’

Kaz waited, and after a while, he said, ‘I almost forgot. The latch is only accessible from the sewers underneath the street, so we’ll enter through there to get to the latch.’

Jesper saw Wylan give Kaz what could only be described as a death stare. ‘You almost forgot. You almost forgot to tell us we’d be walking around in an underground canal?’

‘Get over it, Wylan. You want to come along? Deal with it.’

Wylan crossed his arms. ‘Okay,’ he said.

But Jesper didn’t miss the unsure look in his eyes.

***

During the time and the days they spent sorting out the tail ends of the plan, Jesper found himself thinking about the rest of the crows.

He missed having Nina around to joke with. If Jesper was ever having a bad day, or he lost a good bet, she would always be there for him and cheer him up. Her joy towards everything often restored his faith in humanity. Having Nina there was a comfort; and he missed the security of that feeling.

He thought about Inej. Their Wraith had gone to the seas after being reunited with her parents. Jesper’s heart filled with contentedness when he thought about it; how she had been separated from them for so long, and because of that, he thought, maybe Kaz actually does have emotions. He hadn’t forgotten the air of uneasiness around Kaz in the period of time where Inej had been captured by Jan Van Eck, although Kaz would definitely deny it if he was ever asked. He’d known Kaz for a long time. He knew him inside out.

And then there was Matthias. They hadn’t known each other for long, but in the end, they’d grown accustomed to each other. All of Matthias’ little comments rung in his head, and he couldn’t escape the fact that he was gone. They thought they’d all made it; they were supposed to have all made it. Jesper didn’t like being sappy; he wasn’t that kind of person. But he did miss having Matthias around to make fun of, to judge, even when he shouldn’t have. They were six. And then five. But now only three remained.

***

The next day, they began the heist.

Kaz had shown up, his sweeping coat flowing behind him like that of a villain in a novel, and said, ‘Let’s go.’

Jesper had looked at him and said ‘Now?’

‘Yes, now.’

‘I thought we’d have a few more days, though,’ Wylan interrupted, ‘we’re not ready.’

Kaz glared at both of them. ‘Then get ready. And then we’re leaving.’

Jesper and Wylan had begrudgingly, but hastily, thrown together packs of the things they needed. Flash bombs, extra bullets- you could never know what trouble you might run into-, some random things Kaz had advised them to bring, and a baleen each.

The little contraptions had proven themselves useful for the others, as Jesper and Wylan had been above grounds, triggering Black Protocol and retrieving a tank at the Ice Court. They were little tablets you put in your mouth, and once you bit down, they would open up into a balloon-type film that covered the mouth, allowing you to breathe for about 10 minutes while underwater. Jesper remembered Wylan’s little run-in with the baleen- he had bit down when Kaz had first given him the tablet, and the film had sprung into action while Wylan was not underwater. The boy had panicked and had to be reminded of the power of nose-breathing. Jesper still found it funny.

He guessed that they would need the baleen in case something went wrong in the canal. You could never be too sure in Ketterdam.   
Once they had gathered all their supplies, they headed out. It was fairly simple to get to the Van Houden household; seeing that it was located in Ketterdam and not in a whole new country. They had to cross the Church of Barter, and then cross into East Stave of the Barrel to get to West Stave. 

Heleen’s house was located not far off from the Menagerie. Jesper thought, maybe we may as well burn down the Menagerie while we’re at it, but something told him that Kaz wouldn’t oblige.

The three of them eventually reached the quieter part of West Stave, and scuttled down an alley.

‘Okay,’ Kaz said, in his usual monotone voice as they stopped, ‘this is it.’

He was looking down at a small-ish metal circle embedded in the ground. ‘Now we enter.’


End file.
